A Bargain At Twice The Price
by JL Davenport
Summary: Robin's relationship with Anna had always been a lot of fun; cheeky and adventurous, she always had something in store for him. So, when she invites him to spend the day, alone, working with her, he can't help but expect she must have something planned. That is, of course, assuming her sister doesn't interfere. Robin/Anna/Anna. Anonymous Commission. Mature Content


**A Bargain At Twice The Price**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Phew, sorry for the long delay to anyone who's been waiting for an update from me. This one took absolutely forever, absolutely my own fault. It won't surprise anyone I think- a story that I originally planned out for 5k words instead balloons to 17,000 and takes me more than a month to write instead of a few weeks.

Well, hopefully you'll enjoy it! From your perspective, it just means good times, right?

More importantly: This is an Anonymous commission, from someone who was both very generous, very flexible to deal with and very understanding of how long it took. Thanks man, I really appreciate it.

* * *

"This is ridiculously short notice, even for you, you do know that right?" Robin grunted, pushing a shelf in position at the far end of the large tent that had become a merchant's shop, "And to think, I was so happy; eating breakfast, putting my feet up, finally having a moment to relax…"

Folding his arms, he turned towards where his red-headed companion was cheerfully ignoring him.

"How _did_ you get me to agree to this anyway?"

Currently bent over to restock some potions, a small shake of her hips -stretching her scarlet pants tight around the smooth curves of her shapely ass- was the only response he got.

It was an answer that said far too much about the state of their relationship, he thought… Not that it stopped him from pausing a moment to enjoy the view. "You even said last night, you weren't going to open the shop today, that you'd already sold out of your key items and wanted to take a break before re-stocking for the next town."

"Oh, come on Robin!" Anna laughed, straightening up and spinning around to him with a smile that was far too wide for such an early morning, "Who knew Ylisse's Grandmaster was such a sourpuss?"

"You've known that for more than three yea-"

"Business, my dear tactician, is like a woman," she explained over his grumbling, raising a finger to her chin and settling into a very familiar pose, the golden bracelet around her wrist instantly serving to catch the man's eye, "It's fickle and unpredictable. You've got to always be ready, because anything can change in a single moment!"

How co-incidental, just like his plans for this morning had been changed in a single moment, he complained silently.

Flashing a cheeky grin to his frown, she sauntered past to finish straightening the merchandise setup along the countertop, "I woke up today, practically bursting with excitement for sales! I can't just ignore a feeling like that, can I!?"

"Even though you've been complaining all week about this town being too cheap?" Of course, with Walhart's army only having recently retreated from the region, that hadn't been much of a surprise.

"Ah, but that's all about to change! There's money to be made for sure, I can just feel it!" she continued unhelpfully, her lithe body swishing left and right as she danced around the tent, putting the finishing touches on the stock, "It must be because the voice is traveling with us now, she's a prophet for my profits!"

Pausing for a moment as he enjoyed the sight -the red and yellow of the merchant's outfit beautifully framing her enticing curves and slim frame as she bounced excitedly back and forth along the counter ahead of him- Robin considered her words. He wasn't much good with money himself and he didn't know the first thing about sales, but, he did understand people and, especially since the start of the Valmese war, he'd grown closer to Anna in many different ways, he'd spent time with her, he'd talked to her and ultimately, he'd seen sides of her that no-one else had.

"Bursting with excitement for sales?" chuckling, he repeated her words back to her, "After you've already been in town for almost a week? With all your exotic merchandise already sold?"

There was no way that was true, he knew her far too well for that. Usually it was around now Anna would start getting antsy and start seeing if she could get any money out of the other Shepherds. It was most assuredly going to be a slow day, the kind of day where it was usually best to stay entirely out of the saleswoman's way.

"Ahhehe," pointedly not looking back over to him, her voice lost its convincing tone. "Well, you never know, right? It's like mother always said, if the st- "

"Annna…" breathing her name in a sigh, Robin stepped over towards her, sliding his arms around her waist form behind and settling his chin on her shoulder, a happy smile stuck plastered across his face, "You know, if you wanted to spend some time with me, you only had to say so."

"Ro-" voice squeaking as she shivered at his touch, it took barely a moment for her to melt into his warm embrace, letting his arms wrap tight around her as she sank back into his chest, "Robin…"

He couldn't blame, he thought with a sudden pang of guilt. Just how long had it been since they'd actually spent time together, since they'd been together outside of a late-night visit to each other's bedroll? Weeks? Even if their relationship wasn't necessarily a _romantic_ one, he still wanted her to always know how special she was to him.

"I know I've been busy lately," he whispered in quiet apology, pressing his lips softly against her neck and laying a trail of kisses up toward her ear, "But, you don't need any excuses to be with me, I'll still always make time for you."

"Hnaa, R-Robin," she whimpered softly, her body pulsing in response to his warmth, "Wait, if, if you hold me so tightly, I-I don't know what I'll do…"

Loosening his hold and tracing his hands slowly down her hips instead, he wrapped his fingers around the straps to her belt, resting it against her a moment to seek her permission, "It's just you and me here, you can do whatever you want."

"Ah-Ah, hha," she panted, twisting in his arms, her voice hitching in her throat. With his other hand resting lightly across her toned abdomen, Robin could feel her entire body tense up in shock at his offer.

' _She's still this sensitive, this morning?'_ He blinked in mild surprise. It was rare to see the usually cheeky shopkeeper acting so meek before they'd even done anything, let alone her allowing him to take the lead like this.

Then again, he supposed, after last night it wasn't too unexpected. Having only made it back to his own tent sometime long after midnight, he honestly, hadn't been expecting to see her out and about before mid-morning at the very least. It seemed she was still pretty responsive from everything they'd done.

' _Well, no need to rush things then.'_

Releasing her belt, he instead slid both hands around her hips, turning her gently in place.

"Hu-Mmm-mmmmm!"

Anna had just barely enough time to gasp before his lips captured hers, her mouth letting out an involuntary moan as he arms slid securely around her back and his strong body pressed warmly against her own.

She was slightly hesitant, but not resistant, Robin noticed, deepening the kiss as he pushed closer, leaning her carefully back against the store counter, Robin held her tight, but this time made no attempt to escalate his desires, silently apologising for the hastiness of his earlier request as he savoured passion smouldering slowly between them- the embers of the previous night sparking fast in the heat of their embrace.

As if acknowledging his feelings, barely a heartbeat passed between them before the merchant responded in kind; her arms wrapping around his neck, the tension flowing out of her muscles as she relaxed comfortably into him.

* * *

For what was perhaps the first time in her entire life, against all her mercantile principles, Anna was finding the store to be frustratingly _full_. As if the populace of the village was taking some pleasure in ruining the esteemed tactician's prediction of a quiet day, a small trickle of customers had been streaming into the shop for the entire morning, almost ever since she'd first put the OPEN sign in place.

"Hmm." She tutted to herself, looking over toward the small group of civilians perusing the shelves, mentally cataloguing their disposition and if any appeared to be weighing up a purchase she could push over the edge- yet, even that thought failed either to generate the small thrill of excitement she usually felt, nor to quell the soft burning annoyance within her.

It had been a little over an hour since they'd opened and it had been the same the entire time- always a small group of customers tinkering around the store, always enough to ensure they weren't alone, but never enough to give her something else to focus on.

Or… Some _one_ else to focus on, "Mmm…" someone other than the white-haired man currently serving a half metre away from her, standing with her behind the counter.

Anna had always found Robin a rather attractive man, serious, smart and easy on the eyes, there wasn't a lot the merchant could fault him on, for anyone looking to find a partner in any kind of endeavour, you could do a lot worse than him. She could still feel the heat from their earlier embrace pulsing comfortably through her and so, seeing him now, watching the hypnotic glitter of golden coins falling from his fingers into the till was quickly starting to make her a little weak in the knees.

' _Ahnn,'_ Another bolt of warmth spread from her core as yet another handful of change clinked securely into his hands, _'This isn't what I intended!'_

It wasn't fair! Without touching her and without even meaning to, he was having an incredible effect on her, but, how was she meant to resist something like this!? Was there anything in the world more attractive than the sight of a man so confidently holding money? "Ooh." Turning her head away as she hid a low whimper with a loud sigh, she reconsidered- it wasn't just the holding the money, any oaf with a coin pouch could do that, it was the way he was taking it, the way he was storing it, gathering it… for her… She was, she realised, suddenly discovering a rather intense fetish.

While he was correct that she did have ulterior motives, she had truly only meant to spend time with him, nothing more than that, 'Nghh.' But looking at him like this now, her mind kept coming back to the way his hands had been wrapped around her, the way his fingers had been toyed with her belt.

' _Did he-'_ she gulped, mind thoroughly frazzled, _'Did he wanted to have sex? Here?'_

She'd never even considered something like that before! Inside the store? To her family, a shop was the closest thing they had to a temple, it was the nexus of transactions, of money and profit, it was a part of every Anna's dream and special in a way that defied explanation… To mix something as pure as that with lust and heady pleasure, it was almost unthinkable!

Unfortunately, it was only _almost_ unthinkable, because right now, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

' _Ahh,'_ bringing to fingers to her lips with a pout, her body smouldered again at the memory of their kiss, _'I want more. I want to feel him, ahh, I want him to touch me again…'_

Unfortunately, the moment those words ran through her, the tent flaps opened again and another small group of customers made their way inside. No matter how she felt about it, right now, there was nothing she could do about it.

Her so called "shop" was, in this case, little more than one of the Shepherd's larger marquee tents, set up a little way from the market square. It was the simplest possible design, with just some makeshift shelves setup to display merchandise and a large wooden counter acting as the centrepiece to handle the exchanges, there was no back room they could conveniently disappear into and even if there had been, the slow stream of visitors meant there was no opportunity to do so regardless.

' _Ah!'_

Except -she suddenly realised, her eyes sparkling in excitement- except, maybe they wouldn't have to sneak away anywhere.

Stepping forwards, she sidled up next to the tactician almost before she could think to stop herself, surveying the nearly empty store as she joined him behind the counter. Only… instead of leaning forward onto her elbows like him, she instead shifted her weight sideways, sliding her waist to the side and settling her hips teasingly against his own.

"Eh?" Robin blinked, jolted from his thoughts by the surprising contact.

Keeping her eyes fixed straight forward, not meeting his questioning gaze at all, Anna didn't even bother attempting to wipe the cheeky smile from her face.

The counter they'd set up came just up to about chest height and ran the full width across the back third of the store, so, as she'd realised in her moment of inspiration, unless someone was to learn right over it, there was no way anyone could tell precisely what was going on behind it.

"Don't worry," she whispered, her voice thick with anticipation as she slipped her hand underneath his cloak, dragging her fingers carefully around his back to wrap around his waist. "Even if it _is_ a slow day, I'll make sure you don't get bored."

* * *

"That'll be-" Anna's palm slid softly over his trousers, pushing against the head of his (now very) hard cock, Robin forcefully supressed a reaction, "-be twelve gold coins, please."

The customer began digging through their coin pouch and Anna used the momentary distraction to step even closer, her breath tickling hot over his skin as she pushed herself against him, her ample chest squishing softly into his side and fingers sliding lower, caressing over his crotch.

"Ah! Here you are."

And then, just as quickly, she was gone. With mercantile instincts, seemingly able to almost feel the flow of money, she slid apart from him before the customer even looked up- an innocent smile on her lips and Robin's balls still pulsing against her fingers.

"Thank you, young man. These are just what I was looking for!"

"Y-You're welcome," he forced out.  
"Come again, anytime!" Anna cheered, far more enthusiastically, finally (unfortunately) halting her teasing when she raised her hands to give a traditional Valmese bow, "We'll be in town just a few more days, so make sure you stop by again!"

The customer left and the flirty red-head followed, practically dancing around the store as she took to re-aligning the merchandise, fixing the stock into place and making small talk with the remaining villagers still browsing through the stock.

' _Naga…'_

They'd been going on like this for almost an hour now. At first her touches had been far more tentative, shy and almost hesitant, as if she'd been just testing the waters. She'd spent as much time hiding a blushing face as she had running her fingers down his back…

…But Anna, it seemed, was deterred by little, because she'd quickly taken to teasing him while he worked just as thoroughly as he was used to from their previous encounters.

Perhaps the biggest factor working to drive the tactician crazy at the moment though, was just how successfully unpredictable she was managing to be. With his body aching for her touch and head fogging with lust, his usual tactical analysis wasn't quite as sharp as normal, but even when he did try to concentrate he could do little to predict her actions. Acting with a rather uncharacteristic restraint, she didn't reach out for him every chance she got and often didn't make any attempt at all to capitalise on the small moments of solitude they did have when the store would empty out completely.

Which meant, unfortunately, that he was left thoroughly aroused and always both anticipating and surprised by her touch.

"Heh."

All in all, it was surprisingly fun! The sheer playful naughtiness was exhilarating in all kinds of new ways, nothing like any of the games they'd played together in the past, even the few times they'd skirted danger in their liaisons, which was why he'd been able to restrain himself from the urge to simply grab her and force anyone else from the store. Instead, he was finding himself savouring the mischievousness of going along with her whims, running his hands briefly across the underside of her breasts or dragging his fingers up her thighs only when the opportunity presented itself, seeing how much he could get away with unseen- touching her or being touched by her, only in brief, heated moments before she slipped away (always red faced and smiling) once more.

"Haa." Robin sighed happily, splitting his focus from the merchant for a moment as he moved some pamphlets from where they'd been balanced precariously on the edge of the counter (and right, he noticed, at the perfect height for someone to bump into them and spill an adjacent pile of potions to the ground), "Definitely not how I'd planned to spend the day."

Not that he was complaining anymore.

If he'd been just a little more focussed on his surroundings however, he would have noticed that the last customer had just shuffled out of the tent, or perhaps, that Anna had finished re-positioning the stock floor and was making her way back behind the counter once again, her face flushed deep red and eyes twinkling with hungry desire. Unfortunately, even the world's greatest tacticians have moments of inattention and Robin was only snapped from his revere a few moments later when the tent flaps were pulled open once again.

"Ah, good mor-"

"Ho! Robin, here you are!" the Ylissean prince cheered, cutting off the routine greeting as he strode through the entrance with a familiar bright grin, "I was wondering how you'd gotten out of Frederick's training this morning!"

"Ah, heh, well that's… That's not really what happened." Actually, he'd had a completely different plan organised for avoiding that madman's so called "exercise" routine on what was supposed to be his day off.

"Huh," furrowing his brow, Chrom turned slowly around the small store, "That's a surprise, you're manning the store by yourself today?"

Robin blinked.

Following the Exalt's gaze across the strangely empty tent, he suddenly realised his partner was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh, er, no, Anna's jus-"it was right at that moment he felt it, a pair of light, dextrous hands slipping around his waist… smoothly loosening his belt… It took every ounce of restraint Robin had to keep himself from looking down, "Ju-Just, ah, she's just gone out for a moment, I think? Toooo, to get some more supplies?"

His words finished in a rush and an octave higher than he'd intended as he felt his pants fall to the floor, releasing his shaft, rock hard, bare into the crisp morning air, _'Ah!'_ a shudder ran hot up his spine as he felt the merchant's warm breath tickling right over his length and his hands clenched involuntarily tight on the counter.

"A-Anyway, how can I help Ch-Chrom?" a pair of soft, full lips planted a surprisingly tender kiss, right on the head of his cock and Robin's mind went white for a moment. "D-Did you, did you need something?"

This was bad! Well, no, he corrected mentally, as the gentle kiss was repeated, a little deeper and a little hotter this time… No, this was wonderful, it was amazing in a hundred different ways! But, still, despite that, it was bad!

As he'd realised the instant he'd felt her touch, he couldn't pull away from her. The height of the counter would only hide his nakedness so long as he was standing flush against it, the moment he stepped back, there was no way his friend wouldn't see… everything… And, as much as he loved Chrom, that wasn't something he was prepared for just yet.

But equally, he couldn't try push her off. No matter how he envisioned it, the thoughts running like lightning through his mind, he couldn't imagine a way where he could reach under the table and push the (surprisingly horny) merchant off his shaft, not without seeming incredibly suspicious.

' _I-I'll have to endure this,'_ he concluded, just as Anna's lips parted over his glans and the head of his cock slipped carefully, warm and welcome, into the wet heat of her mouth, _'O-Oohuaa, that's good!'_

Despite their fun the previous night, after being teased all morning, he was far more sensitive than usual and so, rather than the Tactician's typical ironclad resolve, "enduring" this feeling instantly gave way to enjoying it.

"Oh, no, nothing especially," Chrom answered absently, turning aside and glancing through a pile of mid-quality spears, "I was mostly just wondering where you'd gone off to, honestly."

Robin almost shuddered in relief. He _did_ shudder in pleasure.

Luckily, The Exalt, for all his many strengths, could be a tad oblivious at times.

Anna's tongue caressed the underside of his shaft and she slowly, carefully, began bobbing her head further down along his length, filling her mouth entirely with him. Stifling a moan, as much as the desire to roll his hips forward and feel her taking the rest of him, Robin didn't even attempt to respond.

' _Sh-She's doing it differently today,'_ he couldn't help but notice. Usually Anna was a lot more confident and controlling with her ministrations, even when focussed on pleasuring him. She'd swallow him eagerly, taking him right down her throat, delighting in hearing him gasp and splutter as she drove him toward a powerful eruption. But, today, instead, she was in no hurry at all, sliding her lips along his length in deliberate strokes, her fingers tenderly cupping his balls and tongue swirling around the underside of his shaft. Rather than commanding, today she felt almost shy. _'B-Because we're in her store? It gnnaa, it really means that much to her?'_

Absently wondering if this was the Anna-family equivalent of making love inside a church, he flicked his fingers through the day's takings, sending a soft cling of golden coins echoing around the store- and was swiftly rewarded with the feeling of her body seizing up under him, her mouth humming a shudder of pleasure directly into his cock as her body shivered in excitement.

It was an action he quickly decided to repeat.

"You know, it's good to see you and Anna getting along so well."

With his glans currently being so wonderfully serviced by the merchant's silver tongue, it took everything in the tactician's power to maintain a straight face at that. "O-Oh?"

"Of course!" his friend laughed, giving up on the spears and turning back to the tactician, "Can you imagine anyone else she'd trust to leave in charge of _her_ store, even just for a few minutes? It's only you she even asks to help her run things, you know."

Robin purposefully ignored Chrom's wink as much as he ignored Anna's hands moving to his waist, her mouth opening even wider around his thick shaft as she slowly, determinedly began easing him down her throat.

"I… I feel like you're implying something."

"Haha!" The Exalt crowed, slapping his hands onto the counter and standing barely a half metre from where the topic of their conversation was digging her fingers, hard, into the tactician's hips, her throat constricting tight around him as she forced herself to accept him even deeper, "C'mon Robin, don't play dumb with me. I'm saying she likes you!"

Pulling him forward the last few inches and moaning a silent groan right along his shaft, Anna's lips finally laid around the base of his cock, her lipstick making a thin red mark over his skin as she pursed her lips out into a lewd kiss- savouring the feeling of having swallowed his entire length.

Staring back at his closest friend, Robin, a tactician and practiced diplomat, found himself caught with nothing possible to say.

"You're blushing!" Chrom howled, thoroughly misinterpreting his comrade's reaction before quickly glancing around the store to ensure they were still alone -he didn't wish to humiliate his friend after all- "Ah, Gods, what a sight! It's not often I get to see you like this, you know!"

As if in response to her commander's words, Anna began slowly bobbing her head back up his length, her lips pursed tight around him and tongue dragging against the underside of his shaft.

"I- I should think not."

"Hah, who knew you were still so innocent? And all this time I'd thought Vaike and Gregor had been dragging you off with them and Gaius to those brothels."

Robin winced as his lover's teeth suddenly jolted against him in an act he wasn't entirely convinced was an accident. Something he couldn't help but feel slightly aggrieved by, since he'd always turned down those three's offers, apparently his reputation (and now his cock) had suffered regardless.

Thankfully, Chrom finally calmed down, apparently having finished making fun of him, "Honestly though, this may be a little premature, but it's just good to see you like this. We all worried about you, you know?'

Releasing him for a moment to steady her breathing, Anna soon repeated her actions, wrapping her lips around him once more and bobbing her lips again along his shaft, keeping an unhurried pace as she began eagerly swallowing him once more.

"I don't, don't know what you mean."

"Ah, come now Robin, I meant no offense," Chrom winced, apparently misreading the awkward look on his friend's face, "It's just… Well, you get on well with everyone of course, there's not a soul among us who doesn't like you, but you're always so busy, it's like you're keeping yourself locked away,

"It's out of necessity, I understand that, I do and I respect your dedication more than anyone, Naga knows how lost we'd be without your strategies. But, aside from your work, you never seem to just, spend time _with_ anyone, you know? Really, beyond helping Anna in her store, or Tiki with whatever it is you two talk about, I can hardly think of anytime you're ever alone with any women."

Robin didn't quite think that was a fair statement; while it was true that most of his free time _was_ spent either racing after the storekeeper, or relaxing with the Oracle, he'd also (somehow) become Lucina's confidant, Nah's chef and Cordelia's assistant (training dummy).

…Unfortunately, as his fingers dug into the solid wooden counter and the pressure for release raced even higher, he wasn't able to put any of that into words.

"Well…" the Exalt frowned in contemplation at his friend's silence, "Perhaps I'm overthinking things, hah, we do have Morgan bouncing around after all."

"Ch-Chrom!"

With his cock currently throbbing hard against the wonderful constriction of the merchant's tight throat and the woman herself moaning a silent tune along his shaft each time her lips smacked into his waist, the absolute last thing Robin wanted to think about was his beloved, snowy-haired, daughter.

"Ah, I know, I know!" Chrom laughed, waiving his hands in surrender and thankfully, once again, entirely misunderstanding his friend's discomfort, "I'm just saying, it's good to know you've got someone looking after you."

Looking after him… Well, he wasn't wrong about that. Anna was looking after him so well, he couldn't take much more of it! "H-Haa." He laughed weakly.

"Ah, well I'm getting ahead of myself aren't I?" Anna's throat pulsed around his shaft once more and Robin nodded out of sheer reflex, "Look, all I wanted to say was that it's good to see you away from your books, even if just for a while. If you do ever need a break, come to me, we can work something out."

"Hn-Y-Yeah," his vision swam and Robin knew he was well past the point of no return now. Rolling his hips forwards out of pure instinctive desperation, he could feel the merchant's surprise as he suddenly buried his length to the hilt within her, his cock spasming wildly and body inflamed with need, "It's a, a nice change."

"She definitely likes you!" Chrom assured him once more, his face shining with a heartbreakingly earnest smile as she shot his friend a thumbs up, "You should go for it!"

Too much! Far too much!

"Ghaaah!" Collapsing down on the counter with a loud groan, Robin's world exploded into a dizzying array of colours as the surge of release finally slammed through him.

Jet after jet of thick, hot cum erupted from his throbbing cock, the sticky, viscous liquid instantly filling Anna's throat and shooting directly into her stomach.

Lost in a euphoric haze, Robin was distantly aware of the merchant spluttering under his sudden release, her pulling back in surprise as his seed filled her mouth and gasping as the remainder instead splashed wet across her face- his heavy load coating her innocent face, from her ruby red hair right to the wanton smile still shining on her now cum covered lips.

If he'd been listening, he would have heard a soft smack echoing form between his legs a moment later, as his lover carefully swallowed everything she'd managed to catch in his mouth.

Slumped onto the wooden counter, none of that registered at the moment, instead his world simply spun in a happy spiral, "Ghhaaa…"

"R-Robin!? Come, come now, it's not that bad. Hey look, c'mon, if someone like me can get a woman like Sumia, then you can definitely… Look, you just need to have some confidence in yourself!"

Lacking both the motivation and ability to answer his commander's worries, Robin tuned out the man's panic, contenting himself instead with lying facedown and savouring the small, blissful aftershocks of release still thrumming through him.

At least, that's what he did for a few seconds before- "Faaaaaaather!" -before the tent flaps blew open again and a bundle of endless, excited energy (in the shape of a messy haired junior tactician) burst inside.

"Uhuh?"

"Here you are, I was worried! I didn't see you at breakfast and th-" screeching to a halt, Morgan's words crashed to the floor as she gasped, "F-Father! What's wrong, are you okay? Hey! What'd you do to him!?"

Withering under a glare so intense it boarded on insubordination, Chrom held his hands up in instant surrender, "H-He's fine, honest. Er, I ah, I think I just teased him a bit too much…"

Morgan's glare didn't relent one bit, there was no need for her to vocalise her opinion on someone bullying her beloved father.

"I, er, I didn't expect him to take it so hard?"

Raising his head off the table, Robin caught the Exalt's eye for a moment and a silent apology passed between both men, "An-Anyway, *ahem*, I'll leave you to it, Robin. Take the rest of today off too, if there's anything that needs to be looked into, I'll pass it by Frederick or Laurent."

And with that, and with Morgan's eyes pinned to his back the entire way, Chrom beat a hasty retreat.

"Faaaather?" thankfully, the young girl's disposition changed dramatically the moment they were left alone.

"Ah, it's nothing, I'm fine love, really. It's good to see you."

It was, of course, always good to see her. However -shaking his waist towards her in silent instruction- it would be even better to see her when Anna had replaced his pants, so he wasn't standing half naked directly in-front of his little girl.

"Hehee! It's good to see you too!" she giggled, forcing herself up on her tiptoes and leaning expectantly towards him with a bright smile.

"Ah," absolutely unable to resist being charmed by her, Robin leaned forward, taking her head in his hands and pressing a quick kiss, softly into her cheek.

Unfortunately… Right at that moment, his lover was also leaning forward, wrapping her lips warmly around the head of his cock, she suckled gently on his oversensitive glans, just as Robin's lips made contact.

' _Ach! Y-You bitch!'_ He gasped, reeling back as her mouth cheekily engulfed his cockhead, sending a sudden jolt of pleasure searing up his spine. _'I'll get you for this!'_

* * *

Anna was a veteran merchant.

She was someone who had travelled both the length and breadth of the world in search of opportunities, someone who had made sales in all kinds of different situations.

She'd sold in the midst of a raging blizzard.  
She'd sold under the scorching desert sun.  
She'd even sold in the last moments of a capsizing ship.

…But, she'd never before sold with her pants around her ankles and a man's head nestled between her legs.

' _Ngh! H-He's far too good at this!'_ She realised with a stifled gasp, trying desperately to keep her face composed as the tactician's merciless tongue flicked around her labia.

It should have been absolute bliss, working sales, receiving money, holding beautiful golden coins in hand, while being tended too so thoroughly… It _was_ absolute bliss! But, it was also, far more than she'd prepared for.

Robin really was serious about getting her back it seemed, she'd already came a handful of times and it was quickly becoming almost impossible to hold back a reaction whenever his lips pressed against her clit or his fingers slid against the most sensitive areas inside her soaking pussy.

He couldn't have been at it for more than a few minutes (although, admittedly, she'd very quickly lost track of just how much time had passed) and already her thighs were drenched with her juices and it was taking almost every ounce of willpower she had to keep her legs from shaking.

It was too much! If she let this continue, who knew what state she'd end up in!? As it was already she could feel her body aching for his, to feel him in every way possible and it was becoming increasingly difficult to remember why she was holding back in the first place.

The tactician's confident fingers twisted around inside her and Anna's entire body trembled through another small peak, _'Naga!'_ he really was _far_ too good at this! She was going crazy! She wanted more, wanted to just empty the store, push him over and… And… Just how far _did_ she dare go? Would sh-

"Ohayo!"

"Eh?"

Startled from the blissful fog by the strange greeting, she looked up just in time to have her stomach drop through the floor… As she saw the tent flaps pulled backwards and the (would be) Empress of Chon'sin stepping gracefully inside.

Anna swallowed, right now, that was definitely not go-

"Greetings."

Unfortunately, just as her panic was mounting, another voice rang out, like a beautifully serene melody and Anna realised that the black-haired Samurai was still holding the tent open, for her companion… Tiki. The Voice of Naga herself.

A weak sound something like a whimper passed her lips, "Ehauhaa."

Pureblood royalty and a demi-goddess… And here she was, standing with her pants down and with the Ylissean Grandmaster betwixt her knees.

The Anna family was known for being rather shameless, but there were limits to even that! Staring in dreaded horror at the two women, while feeling her lover continue teasing her pussy… Anna practically froze up in shock- far too many powerful emotions blasted through her all at once.

Thankfully, Say'ri's charming innocence shone through as she favoured the merchant with a warm smile, inclining her head in an unnecessary bow, "Ah, Anna. Good day to you, friend."

"Hello to you, Anna." The Divine Dragon echoed the same familiar greeting.

"H-Hi there!" she forced out in reply, her voice catching in her throat as Robin's tongue traced carefully around her clit, "Great to see the two of you, ha-hhaaaa!"

Unable to conjure up even the most basic sales banter, her mind was entirely occupied with cursing he man who was currently in the process of continuing to (forcibly) bring her to heaven once more.

' _Roooobin, you dastard! What're you doing!? This is royalty! Royalty! Big spenders!'_

Technically Chrom had been too, and it was a little difficult to define Morgan, but that was different! She had only been teasing! This was _serious_ , what if she missed out on a sale!?

"My apologies Anna," Say'ri took the lead, speaking far too politely for a princess, "but, we were actually looking for the Grandmaster Robin… Fie, Lady Tiki had wish to speak to him."

"Robin, is he not here?" The Manakete in question added, offering and almost indecent view along her gorgeous, long legs as she twisted this way and that, her light red dress swaying as she peered curiously around the small tent.

"N-No. No," Anna gasped, her hands scraping for purchase on the countertop, with her hips shaking automatically against said tactician's probing fingers, her entire body was seizing up each time he pressed in against her weakest points, "He… Ah, he was here, ea-earlier, but… but I sent him out, to-to go buy some lunch for us?"

As far as convincing lies went, it wasn't her best effort.

"That is impossible," Say'ri answered, eyebrows furrowing and voice turning to cold steel as she pinned the merchant with a severe look, "We arrived her at Lady Tiki's direction, following the Grandmaster's very aura."

"Er, ah, you see…" swallowing nervously under the smaller woman's piercing gaze, Anna desperately scrambled for an excuse, any excuse- until…

"A-Ah!" Until a sudden gasp from the green haired beauty abruptly snapped the tension building between them.

Almost shuddering in relief, she turned towards the Oracle in surprise, their eyes meeting across the tent… and, in that moment, as she stared, her gaze locked onto the Voice's emerald orbs, time seemed to slow to a halt and a sensation of complete understanding passed between the two women.

Ultimately, a single unspoken truth hung heavily in the charged air between them.

Manaketes have _far_ greater senses than humans.

Staring in silent mortification, unable to do anything but watch numbly as Tiki's face burned a bright crimson and her mouth fell open in abject shock, Anna couldn't possibly respond, her own face blazed red in equal shame and, for that silent moment, an eternity of awkwardness enveloped them.

Tiki knew. She knew exactly where Robin was and why Anna was breathing so hard.

And, Anna knew that she knew. She knew exactly why the Oracle's eyes had shot wide and why her entire body had reeled back, tensing in astonished disbelief.

Unfortunately, Robin, for all his genius, was completely oblivious to this silent conversation between women. And so, with his focus unchanged, he took her clit gently into his mouth, suckling silently on her most sensitive spot as he drove his fingers to the hilt inside her- twisting and spreading them as he pushed them through her tight pussy.

Stuck trapped in the Elder Dragon's gaze, Anna somehow couldn't look away. She could do nothing but return the Oracle's bewildered stare as her jaw fell open and knees buckled, her fingers scraping frantically against the wooden countertop as her world exploded white in a torrent of searing pleasure.

' _R-RoROBIN!'_

Reality was lost for a moment and, as the dizzying lights faded from her fights, Anna could only hope she hadn't made some embarrassing noise.

"Ahh!" Several eternities later, less than a second after their eyes first met, Tiki wrenched her head to the side, hurriedly averting her gaze as she covered her face with her hands in burning embarrassment.

"Oh? M-Milady?" blissfully unaware of the entire exchange, Say'ri turned toward her friend in confusion. "Fie, is something the matter?"

She didn't get a response straight away, Tiki was apparently far too intent on looking at the price tag of a small shield in the far corner of the tent. Equally, the storekeeper had developed a sudden interest in evaluating the wood grains on the counter beneath her.

"Ah, n-no, no sorry," The Oracle finally spoke a few seconds later, her breath hitching for a moment in her throat, "I can, can feel now that I was mistaken. Robin must have, he's already left. I, I apologise, I've led you astray."

"Y-Yeah, just, just like I said." Anna was usually a very good actor, able to play along with even the most odious customers. Grappling with the aftershocks of one of the most intense orgasm's she'd ever felt however, coupled with the shame of being seen in such a state by one of the most important people in the history… It took everything she had, just to get those words out.

"Fie, milady, 'tis nothing to fret over. And, Anna, I apologise to you, it appears I was too hasty in my judgement. Pray, forgive me," releasing her presence, the swordswoman visibly relaxed, her hands finally drifting away from the razor-sharp katana she held at her side, "Fie, in that case then, while we're here, I wouldn't mind getting some-"

"Say'ri," Tiki's voice sharply cut her off, "He's not here, so…"

"Ah! O-Of course milady, I only th-"

"Please, let's…let's go."

Shuffling awkwardly out the store, Tiki paused for a half moment at the entrance, seemingly wishing to bid her friends well, but instead finding herself without anything to say. Ducking silently out the tent instead, she was gone with one final backwards glance.

"Eh? M-Milady? Fie, are you sure you're not troubled?" Chasing after her, the princess paused just barely long enough to offer an (overly polite) bow, before she too disappeared.

"Ahuuuhhhhhhh" Collapsing face forward over the counter in a position not dissimilar to the one the Tactician had found himself in not long ago, Anna could only groan.

Thankfully, the few customers that had been in the store had all been apparently captivated by the presence of the Oracle, to the point of following her out…

…Which meant there was no-one to see Anna's tongue lolling out of her mouth in a weak pant as her head fell to the side, breath coming only in ragged pants as Robin took firm hold of her shapely round ass, kissing her clit with even more force than ever and driving her to the limits of consciousness.

* * *

"A-Ahhn, ahuah, Robin…"

As the day progressed, the crowd that had been in attendance for the morning entirely thinned out, to the point where, right now, the tent had been entirely empty of customers for the last half hour. Something both the storekeepers were eagerly taking full advantage of.

"You were right," Robin murmured, his lips only millimetres from her ear, "I'm certainly not at risk of being bored at all today."

Anna's body shivered intensely as she felt his breath tickling across her oversensitive skin, and she only barely managed to restrain enough control to keep herself from falling entirely into him.

His deft fingers had easily flicked open the buttons to her shirt and, without a clue how much time had passed, she'd been left leaning weakly against him, her mind fogged with pleasure and her sizeable round breasts hanging open in the air- held securely in his hands.

In apparently no hurry at all, Robin gently kneaded the heavy, round globes, letting them bounce firmly in his palms as he ran his thumbs in small circles over her hard nipples.

"Nghuhaa."

The heat that had been building inside her all day was pulsing through her core, hotter than ever. Her legs felt like jelly, but still her hands clung resolutely to the edge of the counter, keeping her upright in one final act of resistance.

"Whoa," he whispered, his voice a cocktail of delight and amusement, "You really are sensitive today, doing it here really sets you off, doesn't it?"

"R-Robin…" She whined, closing her eyes and tossing her head from side to side. Not now. She didn't want to think about _that_. She wanted… She wanted…

There was no reason to deny it any longer, she knew exactly what she wanted. She'd known it ever since the moment she'd felt it throbbing hard in her hand, ever since she'd tasted it, thick and strong in her mouth.

Feeling it now, hidden in his clothes again but still pressing against her, reaching from her ass right to the small of her back, only reminded her of that fact, only made it impossible to think of anything else.

"There's no-one else around," speaking slowly as he slid electrifying kisses down her neck, Robin's offer was rich with temptation, "Why don't we close the shop for an hour, take a break?"

With his cock rubbing against her and his palms pressed flat against her breasts, he didn't bother even trying to hide his intentions. But them, why would he? What reason did they have to hold back? She could barely remember anymore.

"I," could she… really? She'd only originally meant to tease him, only wanted to spend time with him. But then, he'd kissed her! And he'd held onto her so tightly! And, and… And she'd been burning for his touch ever since, her body aching with more lust than she'd ever felt before. "I don't know, I-hahn, it's hard to think straight right now."

"If you don't want to do it here, I'm not going to force you. We can always just wait till tonight."

There was a distinct lack of eagerness in his voice at that offer, one she matched instantly as a spike of anxiety stabbed through her at the thought… No… No, she didn't want to stop, didn't want him to stop touching her.

"Or, we could head back to camp? Morgan's probably working in my tent, but your sister should be out at this time of day, shouldn't she?"

Wincing, Anna's body shuddered involuntarily, her mouth falling open in a low groan and her breasts bouncing for a moment in his grip. No. No, she _absolutely_ didn't want to think about her sister right now.

She didn't want to wait. She didn't want to stop. She didn't want to head back to camp. What she did want was clear, unavoidably so, even though the fog of lust surrounding her thoughts. She wanted him. Robin. This man. She wanted him right here! Right now!

And finally, desire overcame the last of her fears and the remainder of her doubts.

"Ahh, no," it was fine, wasn't it? If they just did it once, that would be understandable, surely? And, hadn't her mother always told her it was fine to bend the rules every now and then? "No, I, I want you, I… I wanna…"

Lacking the words to explain properly, her hands finally released the counter, all hesitation evaporating to nothing as they fell instead to her waist- a loud, needy moan echoing from her throat when her fingers began tugging at her belt, freeing it loose barely a second later.

Desperately wriggling her smooth round hips out of the tight red fabric, her trousers dropped to the floor, followed almost instantly by her now thoroughly soaked red-lace panties.

Both were kicked unceremoniously under the counter as Anna finally collapsed, horny and panting, fully into the tactician's embrace. "Robinnnn."

"Mmm." Just as aroused, he didn't waste a moment before sliding his right hand down her body, tracing it for a moment over the toned muscles of her exposed navel, before -finally- sliding down between her leg, his other hand pinching her nipple at exactly the same moment.

"Ahaa! AA-" Anna's world exploded into colour, her mouth hanging open and eyes glazing out of focus.

Shivering against the man she desired, held tight in his arms, almost naked and crashing violently through an incredible orgasm right behind a sales counter, Anna didn't make a single sound- her breath caught tight in her throat and all sound faded from her voice as her world spun in a loop.

"Mghuaaaaa," she crooned softly a few moments later, her hips shaking weakly against Robin's gentle caresses even before the surge of the peak faded from her, "F-Feels… good."

"Heh," stirring a finger slowly around the entrance of her tight, wet pussy, Robin eased her forwards. Dropping his other hand to her waist, he gently guided her to lean, bent over the wooden sales counter, "I think we've both been waiting all day for th-"

*Grnch*

An unexpected sound suddenly silenced the tactician's words, a moment of panic piercing through both occupants.

*Grnch* *Grnch* *Grnch*

The soft sound of gravel crunching under boot.

Someone was coming!?

And, they'd forgotten to close the tent! The OPEN sign was still hanging, clear as day, outside the entrance flaps.

"A-Ah!" Springing back as if burned, Robin instantly released his lover, his hands frantically working to tug his clothes back into place around him.

"Eep!" Shocked almost entirely out of the dizzy haze, Anna reacted just as quickly, leaping back from the counter and tugging desperately at her shirt, her fingers fumbling for the buttons as she futily tried to push her heaving breasts back inside.

Their eyes met for a moment of awkward shock as they shared a sudden realisation- no time! There was no time to get dressed! She had to- "Ah!" -she had to, to hide!

Ducking down, Anna all but fell headlong back under the counter, curling up into exactly the same position she'd bene in barely a few hours ago as she heard the boots finally stop, directly outside the tent.

"Ahuhahhaa."

Safe?

Her heart was racing. Her throat was dry.

"Ohhaaaaa."

And… her vision was filled, again, with image of Robin's waist, with the outline of his cock, still straining thick and hard against his pants.

It was quite the sight… And here she was, suddenly left high and dry, sitting almost naked on the cool tent floor, her juices soaking right down her legs, her breasts hanging free from her shirt and her body still more turned on than she'd ever been before…

"Mmm."

It really was quite the sight. And, as her panic started to fade, the memory of its taste quickly became even more vivid.

Restraint long since forgotten, Anna licked her lips in anticipation.

* * *

' _Okay, I think we're safe.'_ Robin nodded to himself, his heartbeat slowly dropping as he settled into place behind the till, listening on edge to whoever it was standing outside the store, _'Doing it right in the open like that, geez, what was I thinking? We had a lot of fun, but we definitely took it too far. Now, she's just got to put her clothes back on and w-'_

Unfortunately, the tactician's plans were abruptly derailed when, instead of replacing his clothes, he felt Anna's seeking fingers hungrily beginning to remove his.

' _What in the!?'_ keeping his hands clenched tight atop the counter, he fought down an instinctive reaction to pull away, just imagining how that would look to anyone coming in, he knew better than to try and fight off her advances like this. Which, of course, left him stuck in place, a cold sweat building down his neck as the merchant carefully lifted his pants over his painfully hard erection and tugged them to his feet, _'G-Gods! What's wrong with you woman? Are you in heat!?'_

Sadly for him, the question being screamed in the white-haired man's mind went unanswered and instead he could only gasp in surprise as his lover drew closer toward him, her arms wrapping around her waist and a strange, soft warmth gently enveloping his shaft.

' _W-Huh?'_ He boggled, back straightening and mouth pursing into a ring as a shudder ran thick up his spine. He, he hadn't felt anything like this before… _'Tha-That's not her mouth…?'_

And, her hands were clearly clinging to his hips? Then…?

' _Ah!'_

The tactician's mind suddenly jolted and, before he could restrain himself, he was staring down in open mouthed astonishment…at where the red-headed minx was winking cheekily up at him, her face flushed red in embarrassment and her lightly tanned breasts pressed gently against him- and, around him, holding his shaft secure between her soft bust. While not as large as Tiki or Tharja's, Anna's cleavage was still more than considerable. Pert, nicely rounded and supple, her generous mounds were comfortably able to envelop almost his entire length, leaving only the head of his cock poking out, just below her chin.

' _Tha-That's,'_ he gaped, another electric shudder of pleasure pulsing through him as the merchant broke eye contact to lean down and place a tender kiss on his exposed glans- her breasts jiggling wonderfully around him just from that action alone. _'Ghn, th-that's good!'_

This was new. Anna had never even suggested anything like this before. However, forcefully tearing his eyes from the sight, he had less than a moment to consider this new development before the tent flaps flew inwards and his eyes were (again) filled with a very familiar shade of red.

"Heya loverboy!'

Standing at the entrance, limned golden in the afternoon sun, with a glowing smile on her face and a finger resting against her chin, was a carbon copy of the woman currently kneeling beneath him- bouncing her breasts along his shaft and suckling on his cockhead.

No matter how loyal he was, he couldn't help but pulse with arousal at the sight, "A-Ah, Anna. Good afternoon, good to see you."

Anna. The second Anna in their entourage that was, another one of the travelling merchants that'd joined up with them temporarily just a few weeks ago. She was, as far as he'd been told, his Anna's _identical_ twin sister. Of course, seeing how even his Anna looked exactly the same as every Aunt, Cousin or Niece she'd ever introduced him to, he wasn't sure just how that distinction change anything.

He was rather fond of her actually, she was very similar to her sister in all the expected ways, but at the same time, she was perhaps a little calmer, a little less whimsical and, at times, even a tad shyer than the bold woman he'd gotten himself entangled with.

She was actually one of the only people aware of his relationship with Anna, having in-fact known about it before she'd even joined their group. Apparently, you couldn't hide anything from their family members, he'd been told they wrote everything down in some book…he wasn't quite sure if that was a joke or not. That would have been a good thing, except, unfortunately she also had something of a bad habit of being just a _little_ too flirty with the man she knew her sister was in a relationship with for his liking.

And, as he saw the spark of mischief twinkling bright in her eyes (and, as he felt her sister's breasts squeezing tight around his shaft), that last fact was what Robin was reminded of most. Swallowing a suddenly dry throat, he forced himself to maintain eye contact.

"I was wondering where you'd gotten yourself to. Hah, I couldn't believe it when Morgan told me you'd opened the shop by yourself, on your free day even!" blinking in confusion, Robin only distinctly recalled that Anna had been hidden out of sight, very similar to how she was now, during Morgan's visit. The merchant's tongue tracing around his glans finally served to kickstart that memory, "I guess all my sales talk finally paid off, huh? Maybe I'll be able to introduce you to my mother after all!"

Standing stuck rooted in place, with her twin sister's soft cleavage massaging his cock, Robin wasn't at all in the right headspace to imagine dealing with yet _another_ cheeky red-headed merchant. "Ah, well, who knows?" he deflected, awkwardly.

With her smile turning downright suggestive, Anna sashayed smoothly through the store, her round hips making for quite the pleasant sight as they swung left and right before his watchful eyes.

He gulped, a slightly uneasy feeling growing within him when he felt his balls throb in appreciation at the view. It wasn't cheating, looking at her like this! It wasn't! He was still thinking about the woman between his legs…he just, couldn't look at her right now. That was fine, wasn't it?

"Mhmmm," breaking him from his moral quandary with a soft chuckle, Anna leaned over the counter toward him, pressing her own generous breasts into the wood as she reached over, laying her index finger against his chest. "It's just you and me here, you know? I turned the entrance sign over to CLOSED before I came in…"

 _That_ was why she'd been shuffling outside the tent before coming in!?

"W-Wha..?" Robin gaped, "Why?"

A low tension filled the tent and even the usually dauntless woman below him paused her ministrations in surprise at hearing her sister's words.

"Why? C'mon loverboy, I'm impressed! I always thought that you hated being stuck behind the counter like that! Hah, it really is a good look for you though…" dipping closer, her voice dropped to a sultry tone and her finger rose toward his neck, "It is a little rude of you though, touching a lady's things without her permission… Luckily enough, I trust you, so I think you're about due for a _break_ from all this _hard_ work."

"Ah, y-yeah?" Robin spluttered. This couldn't be right, he had to be misunderstanding, or misreading something, surely she was only teasing him!?

"Mhmm. The morning rush is over and all the markets are closed, so…there's nothing more you need to do and no customers around anymore. It's just me…and…you," her finger hooked under his collar and Robin suddenly had to resist an attempt to pull him down toward her lips, "Hah? Robin! C'mon, you've been working hard, let's close up the shop for a few hours, relax for a little bit."

Smiling greedily, her tongue ran over her ruby red lips.

' _Sh-She's serious!?'_

Before he could stop himself, Robin's gaze dropped down to her left hand, lying draped across the wood.

Despite their identical looks, he'd never actually had any trouble distinguishing between the two Anna's in the camp- simply because the Shepherd Anna always wore the simple golden bracelet Robin had given her for her birthday. Over the last few weeks, it had become the sold distinguishing feature between the two women.

And, of course, it wasn't there. Which he knew, because he'd already seen it on her sister, the woman with her lips currently wrapped around his cock.

' _Is it because we're alone?'_ He wondered awkwardly, the new Anna had been forward before, enough that he'd worried about her statements a number of times, but he'd never expected anything like this.

"Robin…" having followed his eyes, she was looking at him with a somewhat hurt expression, "I ah, I couldn't find it this morning. That's why I didn't come sooner, I took it off before I went to sleep, but, I was so tired I'm actually not sure where I put it."

Sighing, Robin actually found himself feeling surprisingly relieved when he heard that. For being such an organised merchant, Anna's personal tent was uncharacteristically messy, but, even so, he couldn't believe she could lose something like that so easily, it wasn't possible. Which meant, if she'd come to him with such a weak lie, that meant she probably hadn't planned this, she was just acting on the spur of the moment. Perhaps she was as whimsical as his Anna after all?

"Robin!" seeing the disbelief in his gaze, she tried again, crossing her arms with a pout, "C'mon, you really don't recognise me? It's me, Ann! _Your_ Anna."

He winced, "Anna. Look, I-I'm flattered, really, I am. But, I'm not like that, I couldn't… And, I'm already taken, you know that."

"Is that so?" Anna smirked, sinking back and placing her hands on her (beautifully round) hips, "Huh, must be some new development then, you getting all tangled up with someone. You certainly never said anything like that last night."

"W-Wha?"

"Don't you remember?" she teased, smirking evilly at having clearly taken the peerless tactician by surprise, "Last night, when you dragged me into the strategy tent? When you pushed me to the ground and _fucked me senseless_?"

Robin went pale.

"Oooh, three times even! You were so forceful, such a brute. I could barely walk back to my tent after that you know?"

That wasn't quite how he remembered the events playing out, Robin very distinctly recalled her being the one to pull him to the floor…

' _N-No way…'_

…But, he also remembered that the tent had been shut and, as their strategy tent, was silenced with magic. He remembered that her sister had definitely been asleep before they'd even met. He remembered she'd, without a doubt, been wearing his bracelet at the time.

Mouth agape in shock, before he could even think not to, he looked down, to the Anna he'd been working with, to the woman with her body wrapped intimately around him… To the red-headed merchant that suddenly didn't seem to be able to meet his eyes.

"Hah, now you believe me? Eh? Robin? Robin? Something, the matter? What'cha looking at?"

Never one to bother waiting for a reply, Anna hopped up onto the counter, leaning over and following her lover's stunned gaze down.

"What's going oooooooo… SIS!?"

And so, all at once, before any of them were ready, the truth tumbled free.

* * *

"A-Anna! It's, I swear, it's not what it looks like!" Eyes wide and heart lodged in his throat, all Robin could offer up to the cold look on his lover's face was a pitiful cliché.

"Oh really? Because it _looks like_ you've got your cock buried between my big sister's tits."

"I-Er…" there really wasn't any point denying that, "Th-That may be so, b-but, I… Gods, Anna! I didn't, I never wanted to cheat on you!"

Clenching her eyes shut and drawing back in on herself, Anna sucked in a deep breath, clearly forcing herself calm, "Yeah. Yeah, I believe you." Whimsical or not, she wasn't the kind of person to make snap judgements, no matter how shocked she was to find her lover having been secretly serviced by a family member, his previous attempts to brush her off gave a measure of assurance to his words.

One glance at the golden bracelet hanging around the wrist of her sister -who was currently in the process of extricating herself from where she'd been wrapped around the Grandmaster- spoke volumes about exactly what had happened.

"Anna…" it was impossible to keep the hurt from her voice.

"Anna, I-I," Swallowing heavily and forcing herself to her feet on shaky legs, it was a long moment before the shame-faced merchant could meet her sister's piercing gaze, "I'm sorry, I… I just meant to spend some time with him today, to tease him a little. I never planned for it to go this far."

The female Shepherd's eyes ran quickly down her sister's body, before she tossed her head, dismissing the excuse, "So, you just misplaced your pants then?"

"Huh?"

Anna just rolled her eyes, seeing her sister wearing nothing more than an unbuttoned shirt, there wasn't a lot of mystery about what she'd intended to do, "Or, are you saying he forced you into it, ripped your clothes off?"

"N-No! No, not at all, I, it was just, I lost control, as soon as he started touching me, when he thought I was you I…"

There wasn't much to say, nor was there any point making excuses anymore. A long, awkward, minute passed before the imposter Anna spoke once more, drawing herself up to her full height and sucking in a deep breath as she matched the serious look in her sibling's eyes.

"Sister. I was wrong, I'll admit it. But, you had to have expected this."

Robin's jaw dropped. In the interests of self-preservation (and partially out of personal offense at being tricked), he'd been staying completely silent, but, that was _not_ the answer he'd expected.

"Huh?" It seemed the same was true for his (actual) lover, the harsh look dropping momentarily from her eyes as she blinked in confusion.

"Anna! You're not just involved with some random shmuck, this is Robin! The Grandmaster of Ylisse! Plegia's bane! Basilio's folly! Walhart's entire invasion fleet was destroyed by this man's actions, thousands crushed in a single day! He's barely been in action a few years and already his name is whispered with dread worldwide!" the older Anna gestured towards him with a look of exasperation on her face and Robin couldn't help but blush awkwardly under her, the titles she threw out towards him, "He's the right hand of the Exalt himself, he's practically royalty. Do you know how often travelling merchants like us get a catch like that!?"

Judging from the blank look on the younger Anna's face, Robin guessed she'd considered that line of thought about as often as he had- never.

"Goddesses! And the way you wrote about him, all the things you said; how nice he was, how he looked after you, that he looked at you for more than just your earning potential or your ARPPU percentages! Or, er…or about how _happy_ he made you, being with him," faltering over her words for a moment, Anna's face burned a bright red before she hastily recovered, "Did you know that your stories about your adventures with the Shepherds are the most widely read entries in this realm? Almost all our family looks forward to your next update, and, about hearing more about him. And meeting him myself, I can see it's all true, he's strong, he's handsome and he's good with money. I really like him, it'd be the same for anyone in our family, if, it wasn't me…"

Despite her actions, Anna cared deeply for her sister's feelings, so she didn't vocalise the cruel final words to that statement. Unfortunately, there were no fools in their group and they hung clear in the air regardless- she'd used her natural advantage as Anna's twin sister to her benefit, meeting Robin and then falling for him and later toying around with him, but even if she hadn't nothing would have changed, the situation they faced now was a simple inevitability.

"Er…Ahah?" Completely unware, until this moment, that he was apparently of high value among the Anna clan, Robin didn't have a single coherent thought to add to this discussion. He was a broke, amnesiac vagabond that Chrom had literally picked up from the side of the road a few years ago! Everything he'd done had been because of the strength of his friends and their bonds, the idea that he'd somehow become renowned was almost staggering. He'd always thought Morgan had simply been (lovably) naïve? Had his future self actually been someone great? It was a difficult thought.

Even as shocked as she was, his Anna didn't seem willing to claim complete ignorance to this however, "I see… I, hah, well, of course, I wondered why you were in Valm at this time of year."

"S-Sister!" abruptly, the mood in the room changed on a dime as the near-naked Anna instantly crossed the distance between the two women, taking hold of the other red-head's shoulders as her voice took on an entirely earnest tone, "No, that's not it, not at all! I didn't come all this way for that, not for him…"

"Oh?"

The cold feeling between the two merchants faded and the imposter Anna's grip softened as she offered her sister a soft smile, "Anna. I came because I missed you."

"Missed me?"

This time it was the elder Anna's turn to bear an awkward look, "Of course… I, hah, we used to be so close, we used to spend so much time together. Don't you remember, when we were young, we used to talk about opening a business together? About all the customers we were gonna get?"

"Of, of course I remember that."

"And, and then, hah… I'm sorry… it's pathetic, isn't it?" she winced, her eyes sparkling with embarrassed tears, "You left home before I did and now, you're a hero, travelling the world and winning wars. You're making tonnes of money and you're even involved with such an incredible guy, a-an actually nice guy, beyond just his reputation. It's like something out of a story."

She turned away, releasing her hold and blushing red in embarrassment, "Everyone's so proud of you, they're even saying yo-you could be the next Apotheosis, but to me, it just feels like you've left me behind… Ah, I'm sorry, saying it sounds silly, I was just jealous. I wanted to make sure he w-was as good as you said, an-and I really like him and, hhaa, hey, I'm the older sister, aren't I meant to get married first?"

Apparently, even the Anna clan still had some of the old traditions.

"Anna…"

"A-Anna…"

A small moment passed between the two women at that, stepping closer together, their arms wound instinctively around the others backs and they leaned against each other, their foreheads pressed together in a quiet second of solidarity.

Robin just stared on in bafflement, it would have been a touching scene, if not for the fact that he was still standing half naked and one of the women, the one who'd been so eagerly teasing him just moments ago, was still entirely exposed. Instead, still somewhat pent up and watching the two sisters holding each other, he found himself somewhat uncomfortably aroused.

"Geez, sis," the Shepherd's Anna giggled quietly a short time later, stepping back with a shake of her head, "You always overthink everything, don't you?"

"Huh?"

"Getting all worked up like this, worrying about me, that's just like you. But you've got it all wrong, the Shepherds need me for now, but when that's all over, I'd love to go into business with you! I always thought that was what we'd do after you finished up working with Auntie!"

"Really? B-But, what about…?"

The naked Anna's eyes flicked over to him and he suddenly realised apparently, there was an implied commitment on his part that he'd never been informed of.

"Sis!" thankfully, before he could start envisioning his life running a store, his lover's laughter dashed that dream to shreds, "I'm not gonna marry _Robin_!"

' _Tch.'_ The tactician winced, even if he hadn't been intending to ask, to be so bluntly rejected was still a blow to his ego.

"I mean, I like him, sure, he's a lott'a fun. But… it'd be wrong, c'mon, you must have seen Morgan's ears?"

"Oh! Ah, of course!"

' _Her ears? Really?'_ He deadpanned, once again taken off-guard by the Anna-clan's turbulent conversation style. While it was certainly true that his daughter's (beautifully) pointed ears were a sure sign of her heritage, it was a little hard to consider that the key factor in that deduction… rather than, just for example, the fact that she regularly turned into a giant flying lizard and blasted her foes with holy dragonfire.

"Ah, then, you don't mind that I-"

"Of course, that does mean I'll just give him up easily."

The light of relief that had shone for a moment in the naked Anna's eyes was quickly extinguished, she shifted her gaze awkwardly, "R-Right."

"You've got to apologise to Robin, you tricked him, took advantage of him. Right, loverboy?"

"Yeah," he nodded, frowning. No matter the fun they'd had, or how flattering it was to have another woman interested in him, he was in a relationship and she'd made him unfaithful, she'd used him, he couldn't help but resent that, "Of course."

"And, you've absolutely got to make it up to me! You tried to steal my man!"

"Ahah, steal? Noo, it was just, I was just going to, to borrow him?"

"Luckily," raising her hands and unclipping her cloak, Anna ignored her sister's weak justification, "I know just how you can make amends."

Her cape fell lightly to the floor, resting on the ground for barely a moment before the merchant's top joined it as she deftly flicked open the buttons and shrugged it from her shoulders.

"E-Huh?"  
"W-Wha?"

Both the tactician and the other (near naked) merchant gaped in confusion as Anna's belt was undone and she wriggled seductively out of her trousers in just the same way her sibling had just moments before.

"Mmm," the red-head gave a predatory smirk, taking absolutely no shame in displaying her incredible body -her large, round breasts jiggling softly in the air and her tight entrance glistening with a heavy sheen of arousal- "What's wrong? Looks like you two were having fun, so let's continue from where you left off!"

Without giving either of them a chance to respond, she stepped forwards, crossing the distance to the other girl in an instant, wrapping her arms tight around her sister's waist and grinding their considerable busts together as she captured the stunned merchant's lips with her own- taking full advantage of her open mouth.

"Mh-HMM!?" Anna squeaked in shock as her sibling's tongue invaded her mouth in a surprisingly soft kiss. Too surprised to react and far too aroused from a full day of foreplay, her resistance crumbled instantly and she could do nothing but be swept up in the sudden, passionate embrace, "Mmmah?"

"Ah, a… Huh!?" Robin gaped.

"Mma, aheh! I've never done it with a girl before, it's exciting!" Smacking her lips together happily as she broke the kiss and leaned away from her stunned, blushing sister, Anna shot Robin a characteristically cheeky grin, "C'mon, don't be jealous loverboy, you kissed another girl, it's only fair I get to, too!"

It was impossible, in that moment, to tell if she was talking sense or not. He could only stare dumbfounded at the sight of the two slender red-heads entwined together, the Shepherd Anna squeezing the other's tight round ass, and the new Anna with her arms draped instinctively around her sister's waist.

"Now," Anna cooed, clearly taking control as she shifted her grip and pulled her sibling gently to the ground, lying under her and settling the other Anna atop her on her hands and knees, "C'mon Robin, let's get started!"

"A-Anna?" Robin asked, swallowing heavily at the sight, the previous awkwardness blown away like it had never happened as his cock stood rock hard at the unbelievable offer. The sight of both pussies, dripping with juices as their bodies ground slowly together was a mild re-assurance, but he couldn't just… could he?

"S-Sister?" Finally getting her voice back, the newly joined Anna echoed his surprise, her voice coming between soft gasps as she shuddered weakly under her sister's confident caresses.

"Well, the way I see it, we're all after the same thing, right now," Anna explained, sliding a hand down her sister's body and pushing it between her legs, spreading the folds of her tight pussy open for the tactician's eyes before stirring a finger gently inside, "This _is_ what you wanted, isn't it?"

He could hardly deny it, he'd been just moments away from claiming her sister when she'd come in. Judging from her silence, he guessed the same thought was running through that Anna's mind, having been lying flat atop the sales counter, with her legs spread to eagerly accept the Tactician's cock, there was no doubt what she'd wanted.

And of course -he realised slowly, watching in awe as the red-head he'd worked with gasped and shuddered while the red-head he was dating slowly slid her fingers around inside her- the same was true for _his_ Anna. She'd come to see him, fully in the mood for some fun and it seemed she wasn't too proud to share.

"Hehe," Anna giggled happily at their acceptance, removing her hand from inside her sister's entrance and beckoning her lover over, "Don't worry sis, I'll play nice, I don't mind if you go first."

Regaining his sanity and with a bright smile shining unbidden across his face, Robin quickly joined the two women, he knew well enough, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity! Reaching out and placing his hands on the imposter-Anna's thighs, he savoured the feeling of her lightly tanned skin trembling under his fingers as he ran them around the curves of her wide, round hips, lining himself up at her entrance, resting it hard against the heat of her pussy, "Are you sure?" even so, he wouldn't be the man he was if he didn't ask. Holding himself back with the last of his restraint, he posed the question equally towards both Anna's.

"J-Just… Be gentle," the older Anna answered him, her voice shaking weakly as she trembled under his touch, burying her head in her sister's shoulder, too embarrassed to look back at him, "I-I've never…"

Robin paused. Suddenly a lot of things made a lot more sense, the way she'd hesitated each time they'd escalated the situation, her shy, almost bashful reactions as she'd trembled in his arms or taken his cock into her mouth, how sensitive she'd been to his touch…

"Ohooo!" Running her hands soothingly across her sibling's back, his Anna broke into excited laughter, "Wow! First me and now her too? You're going to steal the innocence of two identical twins? Not many men can claim that! You're gonna owe me big time for this, buster!"

"O-O-Owe _you_?" A merchant right down to her soul, the other Anna balked at that pronouncement, trying to figure out how her first time could be credited toward someone else, even as her pussy lips were spread wide around the head of the tactician's thick cock and the desperate heat of desire she'd felt all day, pulsed through her again, hotter than ever.

"Of course, you owe me for what you did, and now I'm letting him collect the payment. Ahmmm! You're gonna be paying it off for the rest of your life Robin!"

"Wha-!"

Ignoring his lover's ramblings and trying not to think about how she seemed even more aroused than before at thought of before as she began planning interest payments aloud, Robin turned his attention back toward her sister, "Anna. We can stop here, you don't have to do this," it was a rather painful offer to make, considering the way he could feel her pussy pressed back against him, opening up around his cock as her hips shuddered in place. Still, the last thing he wanted was for her to just get swept up in this, she'd said before she'd never intended to take it as far as she had, "You should find someone y-"

"No," looking back at him, over her shoulder with a bright, trusting smile, Anna cut him off without a moment's hesitation, "Robin, I said it earlier, I-I really like you. I want this. I meant it, so, hhnaa, p-please, go ahead."

It was almost a romantic moment.

"Anna…"

Accepting her words, he tightened his grip on her waist, giving her a moment to brace herself as he smoothly rolled his hips forward, finally sinking his cock into the tight folds of her aching pussy, "Hghaa." He gasped, clenching his teeth as he pushed inside, feeling her walls stretching out wide around his thick shaft as he slid inside, pausing for one last moment before overcoming her final resistance.

"AUUAHH!" Anna cried out, screaming as her chastity was pierced, the tactician's hard cock easily claiming her hymen and sending a sudden jolt of blinding pain through her, "AWAA-MMmph!?"

Reaching out and pulling her sister down toward her, the Shepherd's Anna instantly silenced her voice with a sudden, deep kiss, wrapping her arms tight around her neck and pressing their bodies flush together as she moaned softly into her mouth. Equally, stopping himself the moment he felt her tense up, Robin halted his movements, standing with barely a few inches of his cock buried inside her, he kept himself still, letting her body adjust to the feeling of being wrapped around his shaft as he ran his hands soothingly over her ass- waiting for the pain to fade and the tension to flow from her body again.

"Mmaaah!"

"Mmmaa!"

Thankfully, it took barely a minute before the older Anna was returning her younger sister's tender kiss, their arms wrapped around each other and bodies grinding hot together as the lingering discomfort was smothered entirely with bliss and she relaxed into the three-part embrace.

Sliding forward once more, in response to her movements, Robin pushed in, gasping at the incredible constriction, wrapping tight around his cock as he pushed her innermost walls apart around him. She was tight, unsurprisingly, exactly as tight as he remembered her sister feeling for their first time but thankfully, after being teased for an entire day, she was more than wet enough to accept him.

"UNnaaaaa! R-Robin!"

Gripping tight to her hips, as much to calm himself as for traction, he was emboldened by the loud moans Anna let out, breaking from the kiss with her sister to arch back, her groans echoing around the tent as he buried inch after inch of hard cock into her virgin pussy.

"Uhaaa!" he moaned aloud before he could stop himself, marvelling at the innocent feelings surrounding him mixed with the sheer wanton lust her walls gave off, squeezing vice-tight around him, the pressure only yielding as he drove himself further in, slowly building up his momentum as he rocked back and forth, spreading her walls apart around him as he thrust deeper and deeper inside, "Hhaa, it's good, that's good Anna!"

"Hehe, I knew you'd like it," his lover grinned, looking up from where the other Anna's head was buried in her shoulder, muffling her loud moans, "It's worth at least 20 years of debt isn't it? My cute older sister's nice tight pussy? Ooh, look how much she loves it, ahh she's just like me, just a poor little merchant, being corrupted by that monstrous cock of yours."

Robin wasn't usually one for dirty talk, but somehow, being teased by his girlfriend, as he buried himself in her sister, heightened the intense pleasure even more.

Anna's cries increased in pitch as he, spurred on by her sister's words, pushed even faster forwards, driving the full length of his shaft inside her, stretching her walls to the limits and finally-

"AUIIYYAAA!"

-finally, sending her world suddenly exploding into a shower of colour as he hilted himself fully inside her.

"Nghaaa, hahaaa," she panted, her mind swirling in circles as she slammed violently through an incredible orgasm, leagues apart from anything she'd ever felt before, "Hhaaauuuaaa."

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Anna cooed, cradling her sister's head in her hands, running her thumbs in small circles over the girl's cheeks as she waited for the glazed look in her eyes to pass, "I bet you thought I was exaggerating my stories, didn't I?"

Some distant part of Robin's mind wondered just how in depth these stories of hers went, however, that part was completely ignored as he felt the other-Anna's hips suddenly start shaking back against him "AhWoah!?" loosing an incredible groan, the older merchant -far too overwhelmed with the new sensations, him buried inside her, Anna's body grinding hot against hers- slammed herself back against him, burying his cock to the very hilt inside her once again and kissed her younger sister with the same desperation, moaning deep into her mouth as their hard nipples and wet pussies slid hard across each other.

"MuhmmM!" The Shepherd's Anna gasped in response, clinging tight to her sister as their tongues danced against each other, her own arousal quickly peaking even higher from the shared arousal.

"MHHMM!" The other Anna groaned lewdly, shuddering in delight as she was assaulted on all sides.

Gripping tighter to her hips, the tactician took a small moment to marvel at the sight of Anna's round ass bouncing wildly back at him, the curves of her hips exaggerated, seemingly in a wide arc under his hands- it was a sight he'd never grown tired of and, seeing that exact same view while feeling his cock wrapped up tight inside a girl who wasn't his lover was incredible in ways he couldn't put to words. Holding her in place, he slammed his hips suddenly against her, driving his cock hard, right into her core, giving him back complete control as the merchant's back arched up, her mouth hanging open in a desperate moan and a thin trail of saliva hanging all the way right down to her sister's flushed face.

"Go-Goddesses!" She gasped, vision glazing over once more and breath coming in ragged pants as another orgasm coursed thick through her body, "I-Hghaa, I fe-feel so, so strange! It-It's incredible!"

"Yo-You're doing great sis," the younger Anna assured her, her own breath coming faster as Robin built up a faster pace, sending her sibling's body bouncing back and forth, hot and soft, over hers, "Just, just, relax, don-nnghaa, don't fight it."

Gasping aloud as he felt Anna's already incredibly tight pussy coiling violently around him, every inch of her tunnel clenching around his cock as she came, Robin lost himself in the pleasure, even forgetting his intention to hold back as he felt her body eagerly accepting his thrusts, her hips shaking against his, and cries coming louder with each time he drove his cock through her depths, each time he pushed his cock right under her womb, hitting the same point inside her over and over, second after second, minute after minute, until Anna was little more than a moaning mess, lying flat in her sister's arms, and his own reason was long lost to the intensity of her untouched body.

Time and place, reason and thought, everything was lost to the irresistible desire, the unbelievable sensation of having been pulled into a threesome almost beyond the realm of possibility.

"Go-Gods! An-Anna!" he gasped, as much on instinct as anything as the pressure inside him built beyond reason, far beyond he what he could resist, "Ghhha, y-you feel, feel so good! I-I'm gonna, I'm getting close!"

"C-Cum, cum in her!" the Shepherd's Anna urged him excitedly, her hands and legs both wrapped tight around the other merchant as she threw her head from side to side, her words coming through ragged pants as she felt the force of the Tactician's thrust pushing their pussies together once more and another small orgasm coursed through her, "I haaa, I want to feel it!"

With her eyes rolled back and mouth hanging open in weak pants, the other Anna was only barely holding on the edge of consciousness, "W-Wait, nghYAAA!" she gasped, the words barely coming out over her moans, "Wai-wait, Ro-Robin, it's, it's too much! I'll, I'll go crazy!"

She'd been far too aroused, far too sensitive before they'd even begun. Being taken so thoroughly, her pussy filled to the brim with this thick cock and every inch of her body caressed and pleasured by her younger sister, she was far past her limit. Already she knew she'd want more of this, that as soon as she calmed down, she'd be aching to spread open like this again… if he were to cum inside her now…

"Ghh-Ann-ANNA!"

It was too late for that, far too late for second guessing. Feeling the tension within him pulsing far beyond what he could take, far too overcome with pleasure to even make out what was being said, Robin slammed his hips forward one final time, his fingers digging hard into the soft flesh of Anna's shapely ass and his cock driven hard against her furthest walls, stretching her tight around him as his balls clenched almost painfully tight and his shaft expanded even wider, the long-awaited release finally exploding in a furious blast!

"Ohha, RooOBIN!"  
"ANnnUUHAAA-A…AhhAU!"

The world exploded in a sudden rush of colour for all three of them.

Thick streams of cum erupted out, pushing furiously against Anna's deepest walls, the searing heat and sudden pressure searing all conscious thought from her mind, leaving her back arched in the air and body locked up rigid as an orgasm more powerful than anything she'd ever felt rocked her to the very depths of her soul.

Equally, feeling her sister's body suddenly jolted forward, conscious of every pulse and shiver running through both of the new lovers, the younger Anna's world was sent spinning almost as hard, clenching herself tight around the other woman, her vision swam as pulse after pulse of bliss ran through her, more than enough to send her into a cascade of pleasure.

Mouth open and body half bent over the red-headed merchant, the Grandmaster's eyes were clenched tightly shut as all rational thought deserted him, his cock throbbing and pulsing, twitching again and again as Anna's pussy clenched vice like around him, automatically wringing load after load of cum from his shaft as her tunnel coiled around his entire shaft.

The merchants previously untouched tunnel was stained entirely in his seed almost instantly, every inch of her walls covered in the tactician's seed as he unloaded within her, filling her to overflowing, until his cum was splashing out and running hot down her thighs.

All three of them collapsed to the floor in a dizzy heap, all strength evaporated and all rational thought impossible as they lay together -the twin sister's atop one another and Robin falling to the side- panting and gasping, lying in a dizzy heap, their mouths letting out little more than weak groans.

"UHaaa, it's so, soo warm…"  
"Nghaa, woah, w-was, was fun…"  
"That, hhaa… Ev-Every man's dream… I can die happy…"

Basking in the warm afterglow, it was a long minute before reality returned to any of them, then several more before they began moving again. The first to speak was, predictably, Robin's Anna.

"Heheh, ah, don't worry sis, Robin's not the kind'a guy to give up after just one or two shots…"

Her words were laced thick with lust, her own unsated desire burning strong in her tone.

' _Eh? J-Just what are you signing me up for?'_

Pulling himself up from the floor, Robin had just enough time to blink before, he felt his usual lover taking his hand, tugging him down atop her, wrapping her legs around him with a smile so wanton it was borderline illegal.

* * *

"S-See Sis, I told you, he'd love this!"

"Is it really okay? He's…he's cum so many times already?"

"Oh, he's just getting warmed up! OOhh, ah, see, nngh, feel how hard he's twitching?"

Lying flat on his back, with his hands clenched at his sides, Robin was completely unable to respond. Stripped completely naked now, with his cloak bundled up under his head, he could only watch, open mouthed, as both Anna's cheerfully wrapped their large, soft breasts around his throbbing shaft.

' _G-Gods! Sweet Naga! Go-Goddess of sales!'_ breaking off their conversation as they felt his pressure increasing even hotter, the girls leaned down in unison, their mouths wrapping around the head of his cock, holding it between them as their tongues danced together, holding each other tight and kissing around his glans, _'T-Too good, I can't, ahhh!'_

Cradled between the twin pairs of breasts, feeling their warmth wrapped around him, bouncing up and down along the length of his cock, sometimes together, sometimes out of synch, it was as if his entire shaft was being massaged at the same time, the sensations both maddening and wonderful, far beyond what he could take. The hot suction around his cockhead, as the two sister's continued their lewd embrace, their lips smacking lasciviously together around him, only made things worse, sending the tension higher and higher, until he couldn't keep from bucking his hips up against their lips, thick dollops of pre-cum spraying out across their faces as his cock twitched uncontrollably between them.

"GHhhhhUUAAAA!"

Arching back into the floor, thrusting himself wildly up between the two tightly held breasts, Robin's world burst with white light as his inevitable release finally, incredibly surged through him, the intensity of the pleasure holding him rigid in place as jet after jet of hot, thick, cum sprayed out, splashing warm across both sister's awaiting faces.

"Oohhh!" Robin's original Anna grinned happily, closing her eyes and enjoying the familiar feeling of his seed spraying across her flushed skin, shivering in delight as the potent ropes of cum spread over her, from her cherry-red hair, dripping across her nose and right down to her chin.

"Ah!" Robin's newest Anna gasped in surprise at the sudden eruption, instinctively reeling back as his load burst onto her, leaving most of his seed landing only on her mouth and chin, leaving a clear stain dripping down her neck and pooling between her breasts.

"Gh-haaaa, huuhaaa."

World spinning, Robin slumped backwards, his eyes glazed and balls clenched tight from the intensity of the orgasm.

"Mhuhhmm," he only distantly took in the sound of the younger Anna heavily swallowing, making a show of taking his sticky load down her throat before her lips softly engulfed the head of his cock once more, gently sucking the last of his load from his shaft, "You're _still_ hard? Not bad loverboy, not bad!"

Somewhere, deep within him, Robin knew he couldn't possibly let something like this stop so soon. Shuddering mightily as Anna began sucking a little harder, quickly bringing him back up to full mast, he wasn't quite sure if he was thankful for that stubbornness or not.

* * *

"S-Sis! That, uhaaa, tha-that feels, feels really, re-really, gooOOD!" Her older sister's voice rang out, cracking into a high pitch as she crashed mercilessly through a small peak, being dragged higher by the moment.

"Y-Yeah, A-Anna! Ghh, I'm, I'm getting close!" The tactician concurred, his louder, more masculine gasps rang wonderfully through her ears as he began to lose control.

Anna didn't respond. With the tactician's cock slamming hard into her from behind -banging imperiously against her womb and causing her entire body to shiver in delight- and the other Anna's pussy held tight against her face -throbbing and squirming as she flicked her tongue across the soaked labia, or suckled on her oversensitive clit- all her moans were completely muffled.

With her arms wrapped tight around her sister's thighs and her sister's hands gripping tight to her head, with Robin's fingers digging into her ass, and her hips shaking back against his wonderfully thick cock, it was an incredible position! Like nothing she'd ever even imagined!

Feeling herself spread wide around Robin's shaft, she came readily and often, and each time she came, she clenched down on his length, driving him wild and making him fuck her even harder, and each time he did she'd scream, moaning wildly into her sister's pussy, and whenever that happened, her sister would go crazy, bucking frantically and filling the tent with her sweet moans as she peaked herself.

' _Mmm!'_ it also helped, she thought with a hungry groan, that her sister's tunnel was absolutely flooded with the Grandmaster's potent seed. Having cum inside her sibling almost as much as herself, she could easily taste his warm, salty cum with each time she sent her tongue greedily into the other woman's depths. _'NhghaHUU!'_

Of course, the endless feedback loop could only last so long before all three of them were sent careening far past their limits.

"Gh-HGHHAA!"

Anna just barely had time to hear her lover letting out a guttural roar before she was suddenly sent jolting forwards, his shaft growing even thicker inside her as he slammed it forward with all his might, driving it violently against her womb.

"MmmMMPPPH!"

Moaning aloud, directly into her sister's clit, she felt an incredible surge of warmth spearing through her body, felt his cock spasm within her, his seed erupting out, sloshing wildly down her legs and then, everything exploded into pure white light.

* * *

"HHhann, ha-harder! Fuck me, fuck me harder!"  
"Ro-Robin, Robin, ah-hhhaaa, it's, I'm go-gonna, AHIIA!"

Panting raggedly in response, Robin thrust even harder into his red-headed lover, driving his cock to the hilt into her, pushing her sopping wet pussy to its limits as she cried for more.

This, the three of them and this moment, this was all that existed right now, all that he could possibly comprehend. Everything else had been long lost in the white fog of lust.

He'd long since lost track of time, having no way to judge if they'd been going at it for minutes or for hours, how long they'd stopped or how many times they'd restarted.

He'd lost track of how many times he'd cum, the countless orgasms blending together into an incredible sensation thrumming continuously through him.

He'd even lost track of which Anna was which.

The three of them were all stripped completely naked now, with both Anna's bent over a low table in the middle of the store and the merchandise pushed to the ground as Robin alternated between them, fucking one and fingering the other. The bracelet that had been used to identify them had been put aside with their clothes some unknowable time ago, and since then they'd changed positions, changed lovers, changed everything so many times it had all been whirl of soft tanned skin, warm sultry smiles and beautiful red-hair.

His balls were throbbing, his hips aching and his muscles screaming for rest. Every battle instinct he had told him that he was well past his limits, that the same was true for both his lovers, lying flat across the table, shaking their hips against his thrusts, gasping in delight each time he swapped to them, he knew they had all long since given everything they had. Yet, somehow, as a man, he hadn't been able to stop, he couldn't possibly think of giving in until he'd taken this incredible opportunity for every single second he could get out of it!

Until his body burned up to white ashes, he was determined to leave this day without a single regret!

"Roo-RoobiiIIINN!"

"NGHHAAA!"

He switched women again, swapping to the Anna on his left, burying himself frantically within her and moving his hands to the Anna on his right, slamming two fingers hard into her pussy, twisting and turning them with each thrust he gave, acting on pure animal instinct as their wanton moans spurred him on.

"Ann-Annna!" the pressure within him had been building for some time now, surging hotter than ever before, as if he was draining every drop of his life energy to fuel his desires. It roiled within him, surging and searing with his every thrust, with every shake of his lover's hips, with every time her tunnel coiled around him, crashing and burning until finally, at long last, it was more than he could take, more than he could possibly stand. "GODS! ANNA!"

Roaring with all his might, clenching his eyes shut and driving his cock hard, one final time, to the very hilt inside her, pushing her accommodating tunnel wide around him as the very last of his release surged through him. His cock spasmed violently, his entire body jerking harder than ever as jet after jet of hot, thick cum erupted out, blasting hard into Anna's already overfilled tunnel, filling her womb to its limits and sloshing out her entrance, running thick down her legs and adding to the sticky pool between her feet.

Their voices mixed together, crying out in one last, mind-shattering peak as their world exploded into pure white bliss.

And then, at long last, with their consciousness gone even before their strength finally gave out, all three of the mixed-up lovers finally slumped down, collapsing together to the ground in an ignominious heap.

And softly, with their bodies all thrumming with a feeling of absolute satiety, they let the world fade away from around them.

* * *

"Hello? Robin?"

No answer. She twisted her hands together in uncharacteristic hesitation. He was certainly still inside, there wasn't a single aura of his scent anywhere else in the village.

"Rooobin? It's me, Tiki! Er, I know your sign says CLOSED, but I'm gonna come in alright?"

Considering herself a polite Manakete, regardless of what Say'ri sometimes insinuated, she gave him a second more to reply.

"Okay, coming in! Look, I-I wanted to apologise about earlier, I juUHAAA!?"

* * *

 **A/N:** And there we go! Hopefully that was a lott'a fun! It's funny really, considering the obvious possibilities, you never seem to actually see anyone do Robin/Anna/Anna or even Robin/Anna/…/Anna! Why not?

Well, partially because, hooooly crap, it's confusing and difficult to write two people that not only have the exact same name, but also have every other physical characteristic the same. I tried to play up a bit of that confusion for comedy, but hopefully it wasn't too frustrating to read or anything.

As always, if you liked this and wanna support me or help get these chapters out faster, you can find my (P)atreon at

www(.p)(atreon)(.c)om(/)JLDavenport

As a side note though, I'm not gonna be taking on anymore commissions for a while, beyond what I've already agreed to, to the people I've been talking to. I've just got a bit too much backed up at the moment and it's taking too much time away from my main stories. Entirely my own fault, taking so long to do them, but it's important to keep focus.

So, I'll finish my commitments, get back on track with Tactics/Fates, and then see where I'm at!


End file.
